theadventuresofyoshibooandparatroopafandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshi, Boo, and Paratroopa/The Lemonade Stand
''-Boo and Paratroopa play video games-'' Boo: Hey, where's Yoshi? Paratroopa: I think he jumped off the treehouse and ran somewhere. Boo: Please don't tell me he was sleepwalking again... Paratroopa: No, but he got up really early. ''-Yoshi climbs back up into the treehouse-'' Yoshi: Guess what, guys? Boo and Paratroopa: What? Yoshi: We're gonna open a lemonade stand! Boo: Why? Yoshi: To make some money! Paratroopa: -sigh- You're trying to buy something, aren't you? Yoshi: No...What would give you that idea? Paratroopa: Let's see, there's a newspaper on the table that's been- ''-Yoshi eats the newspaper-'' Boo: So are we opening a stand or not? Sounds like a good idea. Paratroopa: But you guys only have the materials to BUILD a stand. You don't have any lemons. Yoshi: Which is why you're gonna get them for us! Paratroopa: What?! I absolutely refuse! ''-Yoshi throws a hammer at Paratroopa-'' Paratroopa: I feel really really dizzy... -bumps into wall- Boo: What was that for?! Yoshi: Okay, how about now? Paratroopa: -crashes into door- Yoshi: Yeah, he's gonna do it. So let's get building! Boo: Yeah! Later... Yoshi: Finally! We did it, Boo! Boo: Yay! Yoshi: Where's Para? ''-Paratroopa crashes into a tree and drops a lemon tree-'' Yoshi: He stole a lemon tree! Awesome! Paratroopa: Ugh...My head hurts...Wait. What is a lemon tree doing here?! We don't grow lemons! Yoshi: Oh yeah. When you were really dizzy, I sent you to get some lemons. You crash into things too often, you know? And you almost crushed some stuff. Paratroopa: Uhh...Well, I'm going to return this tree. Where did I get it from again? Yoshi: What? No, I need it. Boo, stop him! Boo: Sorry, Para! -throws fireball- Paratroopa: Hot hot hot hot hot! Yoshi: Okay, we're ready to go into business! Boo, lock the treehouse! Boo: Sorry again! ''-Boo locks Paratroopa in the treehouse-'' Paratroopa: Hey! Let me out of here! Yoshi: Hey, someone's coming! ''-Kirby and Waddle Doo walk to the stand-'' Yoshi: Welcome to our lemonade stand! Kirby: A lemonade stand? Oh boy. I could go for some lemonade! Waddle Doo: I dunno...The juice gets in my eye when I drink lemonade... Yoshi: Would you like a straw then? Waddle Doo: Yeah sure. ''-Yoshi hands out glasses of lemonade-'' Boo: That'll be two dollars. Kirby: Here you go. See ya! Yoshi: Yes! We made some money! Now how much do we have left to make? Boo: Uhh...One-hundred and ninety-eight dollars left. Yoshi: Okay...Want to ask Para for help? Boo: I think he's mad... ''-Paratroopa breaks the door down-'' Paratroopa: Argh! Why would you do that?! Yoshi: I'm sorry, but you were going to derail- Oh great, now I'm using big words! You understand, don't you? Paratroopa: ... Boo: You all right there? ''-Paratroopa lunges towards Yoshi and Boo-'' Yoshi and Boo: Waahhhh!!! A few hours later... Paratroopa: You guys should never open a service without being prepared beforehand, okay? Yoshi: Ugh...Whatever! Boo: I didn't know you were skilled in interdimensional travel. Paratroopa: My uncle was an interdimensional traveler, so I learned quite a bit from him. Yoshi: Hey, I know what we're gonna do tomorrow! Let's open a- ''-Paratroopa slaps Yoshi-'' Yoshi: Ow! Alright, maybe not! ''-Boo and Paratroopa laugh-'' The End Category:Sidestories